


My One and Only

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Apparently I write instead of sleeping now so hello have this, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Insecure Wade, M/M, Some angst, hugh jackman - Freeform, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #102 “Do you really think I could ever replace you?”Wade’s insecure, Peter feels guilty, misunderstandings hurt.





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Can y’all believe I used a random number generator for this and got a sad/insecure prompt for these two... like wtf

Wade’s flawed, he knows that. Hell, he’s the first one to tell anyone that. Many of his flaws are ones he wishes he could remove, but no how hard he tries, he can’t. He’s always too paranoid, too concerned about what can go wrong instead of thinking about what’s gone right. But can anyone blame him? He hasn’t had the easier run.

One of his worst traits is jumping to the wrong conclusions. He knows he shouldn’t always assume the worse. He knows not everything is as bad as it seems. Sometimes things that seem bad are actually good. It’s hard to think that when you’ve lived a life like Wade’s, though.

“Hey, please, it’s okay,” Peter pleads, one hand latched onto Wade’s shoulder so he can’t shrug it off. “It’s partly my fault, I should’ve told you.”

Wade laughs spitefully. “We both know it’s my fault,” he spits, head staying turned around from Peter. He sniffles as tears run down his face, “I’m stupid, I know I am. We don’t have to pretend.”

Peter’s lips turn into a frown. “Wade, stop it. It was an easy mistake to make and like I said, I should’ve said something. I know secrecy makes you paranoid, it was wrong of me to keep this from you.”

The secret in question is Harry Obsorn. He and Peter stopped speaking when they broke up a few years back (only a few months before Peter started seeing Wade), but have recently being back in conversation due to Harry reaching out. Peter hadn’t mentioned it to Wade out of not wanting to make him anxious, but after Wade saw a message from Harry come through whilst he used Peter’s phone, his plan backfired.

“If you want to go back to him then do so,” Wade says, trying his best not to break. He’s desperately trying to build walls around his emotions, but Peter knocked them down long ago.

“Sweetheart...” Peter trails off, frowning. Every fibre of Peter’s being wants to move closer to Wade and wrap him in his arms, but he knows that wouldn’t end well. “Do you really think I could ever replace you?”

Wade scoffs, turning his face to look at Peter for the first time since this argument started. His eyes are rimmed red and his throat is dry as he speaks, “Don’t act as if it wouldn’t be easy.”

“It would be extremely difficult.” Peter wipes a tear from Wade’s face, glad when he doesn’t shift away. “Who else would marathon Golden Girls with me? Or sing duets in the shower with me? Or sit so patiently whilst I paint their nails?” He questions. “Hmm? Can you answer me that?”

“I’m sure you’d find someone,” Wade insists, looking down at his hands. His nails are painted a light pink. “Maybe Harry would let you.”

Peter sighs. “Come here.” He pulls Wade closer, wrapping his arms around him. Instead of struggling against him, Wade accepts the affection and curls into him, head tucked under Peter’s chin. Peter’s hand runs over Wade’s arm. “I don’t want anyone else. I want you.”

“What about Hugh Jackman? Not even him?”

“Nah, he couldn’t do the part of Sandy justice like you do,” Peter replies. He kisses Wade’s head, “I don’t want anyone besides you. Got it?”

Wade nods his head, turning into Peter even more. He nuzzles into his nose into his neck, sighing in relief when he smells Peter’s aftershave. His hands clutch Peter’s shirt as another kiss is planted on his head. “Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
